It's All About Tonight
by Aussiebarbie
Summary: A long night of partying leaves the Soul Eater crew with more questions than answers. Why does Maka have a tramp stamp? Why are Liz and Patty handcuffed together? And where the hell is Black Star? M for future lemon, language, and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and I probably never will.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please feel free to critique it.

Chapter One

The surprises

"Soul!" a distant voice wailed in the young death scythes ear. Soul opened his eyes, unusually heavy from sleep, to find himself in an unfamiliar bed, with the noon sun pelting him with rays. He looked to his right to see his meister, Maka, in the same bed, with the sheet pulled up over her chest. Her hair was down and mused, and he had to admit she looked incredibly sexy. "What the hell happened last night?" she wailed. He scratched his head, thinking. The last thing he could remember was Black Star daring him to a drinking contest, and the girls playing truth or dare with a bottle of vodka. He opened his mouth to tell her this, when a loud screech echoed through what Soul realized was a hotel room. Suddenly there was loud banging on the door, and a voice that sound like Death the Kidd's.

"Guys, this is not funny. My hair is totally unsymmetrical and it's pissing me off!" he screamed. The door flew open, revealing him standing there in his usual attire, although it was slightly wrinkled; however half his hair was dyed pink while the other half was blue. Maka let out a laugh, and Kidd shot her a look that silenced her. "Who did this? And why are you two in bed together? Does anyone know what happened last night?" Kidd rambled on, walking into the bathroom to take a closer look at his hair. Soul glanced at Maka.

"I guess we should get dressed and see where everyone else is at," he told her. She nodded, and looked around the room to see where her discarded clothes were, finding them lying in a heap next to the television. She took the sheet with her as she stood, wrapping it around her, but not without Soul getting a nice view of her ass. She quickly dressed while hiding under the cover of her sheet. Looking over at her partner, she tossed him his clothes, and waltzed out the door, looking for the rest of their group.

Maka knocked gently on the hotel room she thought was Tsubaki's. "Tsubaki?" she asked, and pushed open the door, to find her friend in bed with a man she didn't recognize. The two were staring at each other, as if trying to decide why they were in this situation.

"Do I know you?" the busty brunette asked. The man shook his head and quickly jumped up, in nothing but his birthday suit shoved his feet into some jeans and flew out the door. Tsubaki looked petrified. "Oh God, Maka! What if we, you know, did it?" Maka walked over to the bed, and tried to soothe her friend, when a loud thump brought their attention back to something else. Standing in the open doorway was Liz and Patty. They looked normal, if not a little shell shocked, although they were handcuffed together at their wrists. Liz looked pissed.

"I love my sister, but being handcuffed to her is not exactly what I would call fun," she grumbled, glancing at her clueless sibling.

"I love big sis!" she said loudly. Maka motioned for Tsubaki to get dressed, which she did, as she examined the handcuffs.

"And you didn't see a key when you woke up?" Maka asked them. Liz shook her head. Tsubaki came up beside them, wearing a black dress, with her hair up in a ponytail. Maka sighed. "Maybe Soul can break them with his scythe. Let's go see how him and Kidd are doing." The four of them walked back to the other room, to find Soul trying to calm down a hysterical Kidd.

"It's unsymmetrical! I can't live with this! It won't wash out!" He dropped a wet, towel, and Maka bent over to pick it up. Patty looked at her curiously.

"Maka-chan, what's that on your back?" she asked. Maka lifted the back of her shirt to see what Patty was talking about, and was greated with a tramp stamp. It read, "Soul Eater" and was complete with a makeshift soul.

"Fuck!" she screamed. She started screaming and carrying on about how this was totally unacceptable and not like her at all. Suddenly Tsubaki noticed something the others didn't.

"Hey, has anyone seen Black Star?" she asked.

**HAHAHA, so I guess I'll see where this goes. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, and to those of you who left the reviews, I don't own the Hangover either. I kind of based it off the movie, because I saw the preview, and I was like, I can totally see this happening to the Soul Eater gang! Sorry for not being descriptive with the characters personalities. I'll work on it. Thank you so much!**

Black Star:

The light pooled down from somewhere, he didn't know. Opening his eyes, Black Star noticed he was in an unfamiliar room, with the sound of sizzling food on a frying pan echoing his ears. He looked around. It looked like a small cabin. He saw a pretty blonde girl cooking something, and humming happily. Where the hell was he? "You! Peasant, where the hell am I?" The girl turned around, her expression confused.

"I picked you off the side of the road, you poor thing! You were as drunk as a skunk and mumbling something about surpassing God," she said. Black Star snorted. "As to where you are, you're at my house, in Texas." Black Star's eyes widened.

"Texas? My friends are thousands of miles away! How the fuck did I get to Texas?"

At the Hotel:

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Fuck, Maka. I don't know how you got the tramp stamp."

"You should! It says _your_ name on it!"

Now that the blasting headache from the hangover was starting to wear off, the teenagers were starting to get nervous about what went down last night. Tsubaki was starting to cry, one because she had possibly slept with someone she didn't even know, and two because Black Star was nowhere to be found. Liz and Patty were tugging uselessly at their handcuffs and Kidd was rolling around on the floor, complaining about his hair.

"Shouldn't we try to find Black Star?" Tsubaki ventured, quietly. Maka stopped screaming long enough to give her friend a once over. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're probably right. That dumbass could be halfway to Thailand by now," she said. Tsubaki's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"I hope he's okay," she cried. Maka took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She turned to her partner, who was sure his brain would never be the same due to the endless amount of Maka Chops.

"Soul, can you use your scythe to try and cut Liz and Patty's handcuffs?" she asked. Soul let out a nod, rubbing his head. He turned his arm into a weapon, and walked over to the girls, banging it against the steel. It didn't break at all. "Shit."

"FUCK! I am going to be stuck to my sister forever!" Liz started to cry. Patty patted her shoulder with her free hand.

"At least this way, I'll always know where you are!" Patty offered. Liz wailed. Maka turned to Kidd, lying on the floor mumbling about what an abomination he was. Maka grabbed the encyclopedia she'd used moments earlier to beat Soul, and turned to Kidd. She whacked him until he was unconscious.

"Grab him. We need to go back to our homes and get dressed first. Why don't we meet at Tsubaki's house at noon to start hunting for Black Star, and visiting every bar or liquor store in Death City to see if anybody knows anything," Maka said.

"And any tattoo parlor," Soul offered, being pelted with another series of hits from Maka.

Finally, the six of them walked out of the hotel, and found their modes of transportation. Tsubaki got into Black Star's car, which she had his key to. Patty, Liz, and Kidd got into his Cadillac. And Soul and Maka got onto his orange motorcycle. Maka wrapped her arms around him, and for some reason, Soul felt a burning somewhere he knew he shouldn't.

Luckily the hotel was close to their apartment, so he didn't have to deal with his meister's warm body pressed against his. She hopped off, bickering about how the tattoo hurt like a son of a bitch. Once in the apartment, Soul ran to his room to avoid more of Maka's yelling. He changed out of a battered suit and into his regular clothes which was an orange shirt with a black jacket and jeans. He walked into the kitchen to find Maka in a short jean shirt with a blue tank top that showed just how much she had matured in the chest area over the last couple years. Shit, nosebleed. He rubbed his nose quickly before he could turn around. "I made breakfast," she said irritably. Tossing him a plate of bacon and eggs. He sat at the table, wolfing them down, surprised at how hungry he was. Maka sat across from him and nibbled her food. He cleared his throat.

"Do you think we uh…. Did the deed last night?" Soul asked cautiously. Maka's hand tightened on her fork.

"I don't know. We were all drunk. Anything's possible. Although I really hope not," she said.

"Why? I'm not cool enough for you?" he asked sarcastically, slightly hurt. She glanced up at him.

"I don't want my first time to be lost in a drunken black out. I want to remember it," Maka said, sadly. Soul sighed, understanding where she was coming from.

"At least it was with someone as cool as me," Soul said, trying to cheer her up. Maka grabbed the hardcover version of the first Harry Potter novel and pelted him with it.

"Maka Chop!"

"Fuck."

**Hey guys, sorry it was kind of like nothing much happened. But you know where Black Star is! I should probably tell you that they live in Nevada, anyway. Thanks for all your reviews. I appreciate it. I updated as soon as I read them. Please bear with me, the next chapter will be better, I promise. Thank you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's me, Aussie Barbie, and I wanted to thank everyone who left reviews or even read the story. You're the best! Sorry it's been a couple days since I updated. I just finished the dumbass Biology exam crap. Here's the next chapter!**

Tsubaki had made them all herbal tea, so when they arrived it would help take the edge off their hangovers. Kidd was throwing his guts up in her bathroom when Maka and Soul arrived. Soul had his head bandaged, and Maka seemed to be mumbling about something. Tsubaki could only guess that his partner had chopped his head with a hardcover. "Fuck Maka, you didn't have to hit me that hard. I was just trying to make this situation a little more bearable." Maka eyed him carefully, her hand twitching. Tsubaki quickly stepped in between her and the bookshelf. The hostess quickly handed them some tea, and ushered them into the small, humble kitchen. Liz and Patty were sitting next to each other. The older Thompson sister was trying to drink her tea, but as she placed the China to her lips, Patty spotted the toast popping out of the toaster, and made a move for it.

"Shit!" the boiling tea spilled down the front of Liz's red shirt. Patty froze, glancing at her sister. "Ouch! Fuck! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Liz jumped up and ran to the bathroom, dragging Patty along behind her. "Kid, get the fuck out!" A very green looking Kid was thrown out into the hallway, wincing at the impact. He stood, and brushed himself off. He had put a hat on his head to cover his unsymmetrical hair. He sat down at the table just as Soul and Maka sat. Tsubaki placed a couple pieces of toast on a plate in front of them.

"Where do you think we should start?" she asked cautiously. Maka glared at Soul for a moment longer before turning to her friend.

"I think we should all state the last thing we remember, and what we had planned last night before going ahead with this," Maka said. She took a deep breath. "I remember Liz and Patty stole Kid-kun's credit card, and got us three rooms for a night. We were going to celebrate the death of the Kishin Asura. We drank a lot of alcohol found in Liz's secret stash. Then we all went to the store together and brought the drinks back to the hotel. Then we started drinking." Maka sighed heavily. "Oh gosh, Mama, I'm so glad you aren't here to see me in this state."

"Do you remember what kind of alcohol we bought?" Kid asked Maka, having semi turned back into his normal self. Maka shook her head. He sighed. "Well, maybe that's where we should start. We can find out what we bought and when. Maybe they even know if Black Star was with us." Soul let out a grunt, and Tsubaki nodded eagerly. Liz and Patty stumbled out of the bathroom. Liz had taken off her shirt, and was left in nothing more than her black lace bra.

"Tsubaki, do you have a shirt I can borrow?" she asked. Blood pumped from Soul's nose, and Maka grabbed the nearest appliance, which just happened to be the toaster, and beat her weapon into a coma. Tsubaki rushed to help out Liz, as Kid calmly drank his tea, as if this sort of thing happened every day. Just another day in Death City.

After Liz was clothed and Soul awake, the gang decided to walk to the liquor store nearest to the hotel, which made sense, because being underage, they wouldn't want to travel to far with bags of alcohol. The six of them walked into the store, hearing the bell ding to signal their arrival. A chubby man with a five o' clock shadow greeted them, grinning. "Well, if it isn't the little partiers that came in here last night. How's the hangover? You know what I hear helps them? More alcohol." He chuckled, and Maka winced.

"We're actually here to find out what we bought last night. We're sort of trying to piece together what happened last night," Liz started. The man's grin widened. Maybe it was their imagination, but it sure looked like he kept eying Maka like he wanted to jump her.

"A better question would be what you didn't buy last night! Let's see… hmm. Well, you almost wiped out my entire collection of Everclear! That shit's illegal to sell in Nevada and hard as fuck to find. Uh, you got some vodka and rum, and a six pack of Bud. I think that was it." Maka looked about ready to pass out. How could one group of teenagers consume so much alcohol in one sitting? Kid looked skeptical.

"We're not twenty-one, and none of us own fake ID's. How the hell did we get you to sell us all that liquor? Let alone 151 proofs?" Kid wondered. The man nodded toward Maka.

"This little chicky here volunteered to persuade me," he said, winking at her. Soul growled, and Maka wobbled. Kid remained calm.

"How exactly?" he wondered.

"Head," he stated flatly. "And it was the best I'd ever had."

Maka fainted.

**Black Star:**

"I'm Megan, by the way," the blonde girl said. As Black Star approached her cautiously, cringing at the intense pain in his brain, he noticed that the girl looked strangely familiar, as if her face resembled someone he knew. Suddenly something cold went over his toes, looking down he saw a snake. "Oh, there you are Captain Pickles!" Megan exclaimed, picking up the snake. She glanced at Black Star. "I have fresh clothes for you in the bathroom. My brother is just about your size, and he leaves clothes here in case he comes to stay. You should shower up, because you smell like booze." Black Star turned in the direction she pointed him in, and quickly made his way to the bathroom. Megan waited for the shower water to start running before she turned to the snake. "I have him, Medusa. I'm sure the rest of them will follow. I will avenge your death… mother."

**OHHHHH! She's evil! And what did Maka do last night? I told you this chapter would be better. R&R, please! Any advice or suggestions for other stories or twists for this story, please leave me a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Aussiebarbie here! I just wanted to apologize for not updating in a couple days. I try to work on it a little every day, or at least ponder ideas. So, for those of you who like this story, thanks for following it for so long! And if you've checked out my new story: Porcelain Heart, thanks again! I'll try to update them at the same time so that they don't fall behind! I appreciate reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater!**

Soul was holding onto Maka's lifeless form, trying his damndest not to attack the fucking pedophile. How the fuck could someone let Maka, who was only seventeen, give a blow job to this creep? Soul was fucking pissed and wanted nothing more than to rip the guys head off. Or better yet, break open one of the various bottles and use it to chop of his dick. Kid looked really surprised at himself that he had allowed such to happen. Liz was too busy exploring the store to take notice of them, and Patty was try to make a giraffe statue out of bottles, but kept failing as Liz pulled her in the opposite direction. Tsubaki standing behind Soul, looking ready to intervene if things got too bad. The pedophile, who was the cause of all this, was grinning like a madman. Soul lost it. But, not before calmly handing Maka over to Tsubaki. His arm turned into a scythe, and the pedo's eyes widened. Soul backed him up against the wall, and put his scythe against his throat. The man gulped loudly. Liz and Patty were now focused on them. "Listen, fucker, I have half a mind to behead you right here without a second thought," Soul said. The man looked pale. After a pregnant pause, Soul continued, "However, I know Shingami-sama would not be pleased with his Death Scythe murdering a civilian. I want to know what time we were here, how many of us there were, how drunk we were, and I want a dammed receipt!" The man nodded after Soul pulled his scythe away.

"Y-y-you came in around eleven. All of you were here, along with a short blue haired guy who kept going on about how he was going to surpass God. You were all really drunk, so I threatened to call the cops, when Missy there offered uh…. Anyway, if you move out of the way, I can get you a receipt. Soul reluctantly stepped aside, and the man headed behind the counter, rooting through something and pulling out a long sheet of paper. He handed it to Soul. He read it. Everything the man had told them they bought was there, along with Mike's Hard Lemonade and Margarita mix. Soul tucked the receipt into his pocket, not taking his eyes of the man.

"What's your name?" he wondered, softly.

"Bernie," the man said after a pause. In a flash, Soul was in front of him, choking the man. He brought back his fist and nailed him the face with enough force to make the rest of them wince.

"Well, _Bernie_, don't sexually harass a minor, or I will chop off your obviously nonexistent balls and make you eat them. We clear?" Soul wondered. The man nodded, and Soul turned to his friends. "Wake Maka up." Tsubaki lightly tapped her friends' cheek. Maka slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, looking around, frowning deeply. She didn't say anything though, which worried everyone. She stood, waving away offered help from Tsubaki. She walked over to the man, now slumped against the counter. He looked up at her and smiled. She slowly, exaggeratedly lifted the cash register off the counter. His smile faded. She held it above her head.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Are you sure he's not dead?" Tsubaki wondered again as the crew made their way down Main Street toward a tattoo parlor. Patty was still laughing, Liz was grumbling, Kid was trying to assure Tsubaki that everything was fine, Soul was fuming, and Maka still hadn't said anything which was making them all a little anxious. Finally, Tsubaki ventured a question at her friend. "Maka? How are you feeling?" Maka looked up at her friend.

"Okay. I mean, I feel like a dirty slut. Remind me never to go out in public after drinking again," she mumbled. Soul glared at her.

"I will not _let_ you go out in public again," he said, darkly. The gang spotted a small café next to the tattoo parlor. Tsubaki decided they could all use something to eat, and ushered them in against their will. She turned to Maka and Soul, who she had left outside.

"I think you two should talk it out. I'll keep everyone busy," she said, closing the door. Soul grasped his meisters wrist lightly. He dragged her to the small alleyway between the tattoo parlor and the café. He leaned against a wall, not letting go of her wrist.

"I feel like a failure for letting you do such a thing to that creep," Soul managed. Maka looked up at him. She hadn't expected him to go on a pity party. She'd expected him to rip her apart by bitching and moaning about what a whore she was, but instead those words came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry." On instinct, Maka placed her hand to his cheek. His eyes flashed back to hers.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sure you and Black Star were probably doing something stupid as per usual. If anything, I should be apologizing for doing such a disgusting deed. I wouldn't want to be partners with someone like me after that," she replied. Soul shook his head lightly, placing the hand that wasn't holding her wrist over the hand Maka had on his cheek. He smiled slightly.

"But, a cool guy always forgives his meister," he said. She grinned, and tugged her hands away from him, turning around to head toward the café. She tossed a wave over her shoulder.

"C'mon. Cool guys don't leave people waiting," she said.

**Black Star**

After the shower, the ninja was feeling slightly refreshed. He sat down at the table, and waited for Megan to serve his food. She dropped a plate in front of him, which he engulfed. She sat across from him, smiling, and sipping some tea. "Aren't you going to eat? A star like me doesn't let his peasants go unfed!"

"I already ate," she said. Black Star nodded, and dismissed it. After the meal, he asked if he could borrow her phone to call his friends. She grinned brightly. "Of course! Why don't you sit on that sofa right there, and I'll grab it for you? I left it in my room," she said. Black Star scoffed, not used to being ordered around. He did as he was told anyway, and suddenly started to feel sleepy.

"I guess a big star like me could take a little nap," he mumbled, before passing out. Megan came back out, no phone in her hand, but a sinister frown.

"Men and food," she snickered. "It was as easy as pie to slip the drugs in there. He didn't even notice." She leaned down so her lips were at the assassins' ear. "Bye bye, Black Star. Your friends are next."

**I would like to take the time to thank anyone who has left reviews. I love reading them! If anyone has suggestions for another fanfic, let me know! Also, if you have any questions about my stories, or about me, ask away! Bernie and Megan are my characters, please ask to use them! R&R! Love you guys!**

**-Aussiebarbie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's Aussiebarbie! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been so busy! Got myself a beau, and well, ya know. Anyways, here's the next chapter! So I'm going to start another multi-chapter story soon, not sure what it'll be titled, but look out for my name! Anyway, I promise to update Porcelain Heart soon, for all of you who are like AB! Hurry the hell up and tell us what happens! Hope you like this chapter, is was one of my favorites to write, although it's not very long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

"Ah, if it ain't Miss Soul Eater," the tattoo artist drawled as the group walked into the small parlor. The wind chimes on the door tingled, signaling their entrance. The artist was in the middle of giving a small heart tattoo to a blonde girl on her wrist. She was screaming holy hell, but the tattoo artist acted as if this was all normal. "I have to say, I'm totally impressed with ya, missy. Normally little girlies like you yell to high heaven when they get done. Ya didn't make a peep. In fact, it was your partner here that was protesting rather loudly." The artist pointed to Soul, who's jaw dropped. Maka noticed the small nametag on the artist. It read: Doug. Wow, what a cool name. Not. His long, greasy black hair hit his waist, and his lip, nose, and eyebrow were pierced. He grinned, the silver moving. Maka glanced at her weapon partner. Well, at least now they knew Soul was a considerate drunk. The same could not be said for the scythe meister. Kid finally decided to cut to the chase rather than beating around the bush.

"Look, we wanted to know about what time were here last night. It appears that we had quite an interesting night last night. But, I'm sure you can already see that," Kid said, frowning as Doug took in Liz and Patty handcuffed together and the grim expressions of their friends.

"Damn straight. Alcohol does that too ya. I s'pose ya all came in around one. Drunk lot you were," he commented. Suddenly his face darkened. "And that fucking blue haired dipshit that was with you tried to give himself a tat. Not exactly fun." He was talking about Black Star. That meant that he had been with them when they came here. That was all they needed to know. The group quickly exited the small shop, and walked down the street in silence for a few moments. Maka decided to speak up.

"Maybe we should try the drug store. If Kid-kun dyed his hair, we had to have picked it up somewhere. Maybe they even have surveillance videos," she prompted. At this, Kid started screaming about what an abomination he was until Patty did that scary serious talk she has when he gets too extreme.

"Guys, look at the sky. It's going to rain soon," Tsubaki chirped up, bringing all the attention to the now frustrated sky. Maka sighed, and glanced at Soul.

"C'mon, Soul. We have to go to the store. I need Plan B," Maka grumbled. Soul gave her a strange look.

"Why?" he wondered, not realizing that he had just pissed his partner off even more.

"Because someone couldn't keep it in their fucking pants!" she screamed, and stormed off down the road toward the store. Soul bid a quick goodbye to his friends, and ran after his prissy meister. He caught up with her. Maka's step was rough and jagged, telling Soul she was pissed. But, reaching out through the link, Soul found that she was worried. They were only seventeen. How the hell were they supposed to raise a kid? Maka knew that Plan B didn't always work, and there was no guarantee that they had even had sex. In a moment of weakness, a single tear slipped from her eyes. She wiped it away quickly, but not before Soul noticed it.

"Maka," he said softly. She didn't look at him, but relaxed her pace slightly so they could walk side by side. "Even if you are pregnant and the child is mine, I wouldn't ditch you like some ass. I would be there for you and the child." She stopped and looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Really?" she managed. He nodded, determined.

"Really." She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, finally letting all the walls she'd put up between her emotions in front of her friends ever since she woke up that morning. Soul could feel her tears saturating his shirt. Her legs gave out from the force of her sobbing, causing Soul to tighten his grip to keep her from collapsing. This girl, his meister, his best friend, his _love._ As dubious as it sounded, the alcohol made things undeniably clear for Soul. He loved this girl. And, no matter what happened between them, he knew he would never leave. And plus, having a little Maka/Soul running around wouldn't be too bad, would it? They had fought kishins together, dealt with Black Star on a daily basis, and handled Kid's OCD. They could take on the whole fucking world and wind up on top. Soul stroked her hair affectionately, lulling her to numbness. After she was done crying, Soul scoped her up into his arms, and made his way toward their apartment. Maka's body relaxed after a couple moments, and Soul looked down to find out why. His meister had fallen asleep in his arms. Her head was pressed against his shoulder, and her soft breathing melted his heart. He carried her up the stairs, into their home, and deposited her on the couch. He turned to go out the door. He would pick up this Plan B for her along with a pregnancy test.

"Soul," he heard. Thinking she'd woken up and wanted something, he whipped around. She was still asleep, cuddling with the pillow, a slightly smile on her face. Soul felt a smile of his own stretching across his face. How could you not love this girl?

About a half hour and dozens of awkward stares later, Soul returned to the apartment to find Maka sitting up on the couch, watching television. It was some reality show that he knew Maka hated. Her eyes were dull, and empty. Her unfathomable expression worried him more than the scowl she wore right before she Maka Chopped him. "Maka?" he asked tentatively. She turned her head toward him.

"Where were you?" she asked hollowly. He put the bag containing Plan B, three pregnancy tests, and a tub of strawberry ice cream. Maka peered into the bag, her eyes softening at the answer. She looked up at him. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did. I knew you were upset. And, it was kind of my fault," he admitted. Maka didn't answer, instead opting to turn of the television, as if finally noticing that it was a show she didn't like. "Why don't we turn on the radio? I can get us some spoons and we can eat this ice cream." Maka nodded as he walked into the other room to retrieve said silverware. He flicked on the radio and handed a spoon to Maka. Blake Shelton's voice rang out loud and clear.

"It's all about tonight! Good times and good music and laughing and grooving to the band!" he sang. Maka paused, a piece of ice cream halfway in her mouth.

"Doesn't this song sound familiar?" Maka wondered. Soul gave her a look.

"You never listen to music, let alone the country station. Blair must've been fiddling with it. I'll change it," he said, getting up to do so.

_Soul and Maka danced to the country beat, the club going crazy for the honky-tonk tune. Maka belted out the lyrics off key, causing her weapon to laugh. He cupped her face impeccably well for a drunk man, and kissed her passionately, Blake Shelton continuing to sing about partying as the duo disappeared into the darkness of the corner. _

"I swear I've heard it somewhere before," Maka muttered, before shoving the spoonful into her mouth.

**I should probably tell you that both All About Tonight and Porcelain Heart are titles of songs. It's All About Tonight is a song by Blake Shelton! Whom I love to death! Anyways, I promise to update this sooner than I did before. Leave your comments or shoot me a private message, because I love reading them. I also love you guys! Sorry Black Star wasn't in this chapter! He might be in the next one though!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's Aussiebarbie here! I wanted to thank everyone who's ever read any of my stories, even if you thought they sucked! So anyways, I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story as much as I would like to. This chapter is kind of short, but it's a cliffhanger for the next one. Enjoy!**

"What is taking them so long?" Megan wondered out loud, poking at the unconscious ninja she had tied to the bed. It annoyed her immensely that it was already midnight, and the group had yet to make an appearance for their friend. Maybe she had kidnapped the wrong person in their gang. She probably should've gone for someone less annoying. Maybe that blonde bitch of meister that delivered the final blow to her mothers' life. She could've tortured her until the group arrived. It would've been more fun than dealing with the dick she had grabbed instead. Although, he was so drunk when she grabbed him, he probably didn't even remember anything. She had put a lust spell on his weapon, causing her to jump the first guy she saw so Megan could grab the ninja without her noticing. She had been posing as a hotel worker when they arrived after picking up their alcohol, hair dye, and sporting new tattoos. The ninja stirred and Megan focused her attention on him. He opened his eyes, and when he spotted her, he cursed a storm. Megan chuckled. "Do you speak to your weapon in such a manner, Black Star?" Black Start froze and then scowled.

"You have no right to talk about Tsubaki. You don't know anything about her," he challenged. Megan grinned, shrugging slightly. "What do you want, anyway? I know I have never fought you before." Megan nodded.

"No, you haven't. However, your friends murdered my mother, Medusa, and brainwashed my sister, Chrona. I brought you here to lure your friends down so I could murder them like they did to my mother," she told him. A phone started buzzing, and Megan looked down to see the phone she had confiscated from her hostage was ringing. It was Tsubaki. About damn time. She grabbed it.

"Hello?" Megan asked. She heard a breath of relief on the other end.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for a boy named Black Star. He's the owner of this phone. Have you seen him?" the other girl asked.

"Why, sure. I picked him off the side of the road. He was so drunk. I brought him back to my home. He's passed out at the moment. I could give ya'll my address and you could come pick him up if you want to," Megan said. She grinned. Soon enough the sweet blood of revenge would trail down her fingers.

**Soul and Maka's Apartment**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Maka chanted as she poked at the tattoo on her lower back. It hurt like a bitch, and she couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in without the tattoo stinging. It came out nicely, she decided, but there was a red ring around the letters. After flipping for two hours, Maka had got up, flipped on her light, stripped down to her bra and underwear, and studied herself in the mirror. The few months since the kishins' death had been good to her. All the practicing had toned her legs perfectly. Her hair had grown a little longer and she finally decided to stop wearing it in pigtails. Her breasts had grown a little bit, and she was now the proud owner of two 32C's. She poked the permanent mark on her back again, letting out a hiss of pain. Suddenly the door clicked, and Maka jerked to see a sleepy Soul standing there. His eyes were half closed, and he had yet to notice her semi nude form.

"Maka, are you okay? I heard you rolling around and wondered if there was something wrong," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light. His eyes focused on Maka, and widened. Well, now he was wide awake. Maka saw his Adam's apple bob down his throat. "S-sorry. I didn't realize you were changing." Maka watched as a small drip of blood fell from his nose. He attempted to wipe it away. Well now, Maka was a little vixen, wasn't she? Instead of grabbing the nearest book and indenting his head with it, she made her way toward him. She sashayed her hips, and grinned when he fastened his eyes on them. She pressed herself against him, and ran her forefinger down his jaw slowly. She licked her lips sensually, and grinded her hips against his growing bulge. He didn't even notice when she started backing him up until he was out the door. She slammed it in his face, huffing.

"Knock next time," she called through the door. She made her way back to the mirror, thinking that was it. But, when the door opened again, she groaned out of annoyance, prepared to chastise him. But, before she could get a single word out, his lips were pressed against hers. They were ferocious and hungry. His tongue forced her mouth open, and danced inside her wet cavern. She groaned. This was torture. Her hands clung to his shoulders for dear life as he ravished her mouth. Suddenly he pulled away, his scarlet eyes locking with hers.

"Don't expect to get me all hot and bothered and walk away. It doesn't work that way," he smirked, and made his way out of the room, leaving a panting Maka standing the middle of her room. She collapsed to the floor, unable to stand upright anymore. She was so easy. One kiss and he could have his way with her. She ran a hand through her hair, jumping slightly when her phone buzzed. She crawled over to her dresser to pick it up, noting it was Tsubaki. It was a text.

_Great news Maka! I found Black Star! He's in Texas. Get ready for a road trip!_

**Oh my gosh! What's going to happen? Tune in soon to find out! Love you guys! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, it's Aussiebarbie here! This is going to be one of the last chapters in this story. I'm thinking maybe like three more. I'm not sure. My chapters aren't too long, so it's unclear. But, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

The sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ear was not a welcome sound for Soul. He kept tossing and turning and when he finally did sleep, he would have very inappropriate dreams about his meister and wake up with a hard on that wouldn't go away. The image of her in her panties with her sashaying hips was running through his mind like a broken record. But, what was the worse image was Maka flustered after he kissed her. The look in her eyes was a hazy, wide eyed expression he could only associate with lust. He had seriously thought about forgetting his pride and screwing her until she couldn't walk. He wanted her to scream his name until her vocal chords collapsed. But, he had to control himself, of course. Maka had obviously only 'seduced' him to get him out of her room. But, he did get a good look at her tattoo, which had turned out nice considering she had been drunk out of her mind when she got it. Soul blinked the image out of his head and rolled over to shut the alarm off. He got up, scratched his head, and headed out his door to see if the little vixen was cooking breakfast. But, the kitchen and living room were surprisingly empty. Soul frowned. Did she bail on him or something? What if last night had frightened her so much that she had left him? Shit, he knew he should've knocked. He was so tired he hadn't thought to be polite. Soul whipped around and headed toward his meisters room. He threw open the door to find her sleeping. She was still in her undergarments, but lying on top of her comforter. She was lying on her stomach with one leg hooked and her right hand curled around her phone. He smiled softly. He leaned against the door, watching her with more love in his eyes than he realized. That was until her phone went off, waking her up. She jumped up, looking around dazed. She grabbed her phone, and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked. There was excited babble on the other end. "Shit, I'm sorry Tsubaki. We'll be there in like ten minutes." She hung up the phone, and then whipped around to see Soul. Her eyebrows furrowed, as if she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. "Hey," she tried cautiously.

"Yo," he replied calmly. "What's happenin'?"

"Uh, Tsubaki found out where Black Star is last night when she called his phone. He's in Texas, so she said that we should probably start heading down there. We have to pack. Now," Maka commanded. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Well, why didn't we think of calling him before we went running all around fucking Death City for clues?" Soul wondered. Maka grabbed a nearby book and threw it at him, nailing his chest. He grunted, frowning deeply. "You didn't have to throw that book at me. You were thinking the same thing." She sighed.

"That was for last night," she said curtly, whipping around to her closet, her barely clad form taunting Soul so early in the morning. He watched her take out a bag and fill it with clothes, shoes, and various other girl-needs things. She whipped around, annoyed. "You're still in here? Get the hell out and pack! We only have five minutes!" Soul ducked as another book soared his way, scurrying out so he could do precisely what his meister had told him to. He didn't want to piss her off anymore than he obviously already had.

**Tsubaki with Death the Kid and Twin Pistols**

"Did this girl sounded legitimate?" Kid asked Tsubaki as they loaded her duffle bag into his car. Liz and Patty were arguing loudly as to where they were supposed to sit. Kid had been unable to wash out the hair dye overnight, much to his dismay, so he wore another symmetrical beanie. Tsubaki nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! She was very nice! She texted me from Black Star's phone this morning giving me the address of her home. I'm so glad we found him," Tsubaki ranted happily. Kid sighed. He knew about the demon weapons infatuation with her meister, which wasn't uncommon for weapons. But, being such a sweet girl, Tsubaki let her emotions impair her judgment. Kid had spoken with his father after finding out.

"Well," Shingami-Sama had began. "If someone is nice enough to take Black Star of all people into their homes for more than forty-eight hours and not kill him, I highly doubt they would lure us into a trap. And, plus, Medusa-sama is dead, along with Arachnae. We have nothing to worry about. Yumi Azusa has been keeping an eye on the witches and none of them have been acting out." Kid decided his father knew best, but had come along with Tsubaki just in case they faced any issues on their way.

The revving of an engine brought his attention back to the here and now where Soul and Maka were hopping off his motorcycle, arguing, as usual.

"I did _not_ get a nosebleed," Soul stated. Maka huffed.

"Tell that to my poor carpet! There's red dots all by the doorway!" she shouted. Kid rolled his eyes and made his way toward the pair. They both fell silent.

"My father is convinced this isn't a trap, but I want to make sure you realize that it might be. You two have to be on your guard. Arguing isn't helping anyone," he told them. Maka frowned.

"I hadn't even thought it might be a trap. Knowing Black Star, getting to Texas in a drunken state doesn't exactly sound that far-fetched. Do you think it's a trap, Kid-kun?" Maka wondered. Kid shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. It might be. Or it could just be some southern bell being kind. Who knows? All we have to do is stay on our toes and hope for the best," he replied calmly. He briefly noted that Soul's soul had been tainted with jealousy when Maka spoke to him. He couldn't imagine why. "Let's get going shall we? It's a long trip and we don't want to hit any traffic."

With that, the gang clambered into the car and set off for Texas, with the background music of Liz and Patty squabbling.

**Okay, I don't know if Americans know what a beanie is. It's sort of like a skull cap (that is what they call it right?). So, I am debating whether to do a Maka/Soul lemon before the end, but I haven't decided. If you think I should or shouldn't, let me know! R&R! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kid: Oh my God! It's chapter eight! A perfectly symmetrical number! It shall be amazing!**

**Me: Uh, sure Kid. There's Soul/Maka lemon in this one, so it should be good!**

**Kid: As long as it's symmetrical lemon.**

**Me: Why don't you ask them?**

**Maka: Don't you dare, Kid-Kun. There are boundaries. **

**Kid: Symmetrical boundaries, of course. **

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Okay, well, it's me, Aussiebarbie. The one who hasn't updated Even Angels Fall yet, and has broken her promise. Oh well. So anyways, as I was telling Kid, there is lemon in this. It's not very good, but hey, I'm not good at writing lemon. I start blushing like a school girl and anyone who's around is like 'What are you doing, Sierra? Are you watching PORN?' So, yeah. Anyways, here it goes. Chapter eight! **

"Twenty-six hours. Twenty-six fucking hours in a car with you idiots! I will never be able to make it!" Soul screamed. At least Black Star wasn't with them. Everyone had their limits. But, then again, they would have to bring him back, which would be about as fun as having your arm chopped off. Sober. Kid slammed on the brakes at a nearby stop sign, sending Tsubaki, who was sitting shotgun, head first into the windshield.

"Make it eight! Make it twenty-eight hours!" he screamed. Maka rolled her eyes, and leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes. She and Soul had been shoved into the very back of the car considering Liz and Patty had to sit next to each other, and Tsubaki wanted to help with directions considering she was the most capable to assist, aside from Maka, who was seething. Soul was running his mouth and complaining. The six of them had been driving for a few hours, and the sun had already set in the sky, painting it a bright orange. Maka would've loved to bury her nose in a book and sit outside with the fading light on her skin. But, she got car sick, and couldn't even think about taking one look at a page, especially since she was in the very back with none other than the boy she was most frustrated with. Liz and Patty had fallen asleep ten minutes into the trip, and had yet to wake up. "Tsubaki's asleep," Kid commented.

"Do you think we should stop at a hotel or something?" Maka wondered. She knew Kid was a Shingami, but that didn't mean he couldn't go a whole twenty-six hours without some shut eye. Maka noticed small purple circles forming under his eyes. "There's one right there!" Kid pulled into the parking lot of the small motel. Maka leaned over, nudging the sleeping twin pistols. Patty woke up with a start, while Liz grumbled loudly. Once all of them were herded out of the car, Kid locked it. They walked into the lobby. There was a bored ginger tapping his fingers impatiently on the counter. "What rooms are currently available?"

"We have three rooms available at the moment. Two of them with one king bed and the last with two queens," he said, annoyed. Six pale faces eyed each other.

"Well," Soul began. "I think Liz and Patty will be taking one of the king bed rooms. Kid and Tsubaki should probably take the two queens and Maka and I can take the last king bed room." Maka was fuming silently. She knew that Soul probably came up with the best solution, but it still didn't sit well with her. What if something happened? Like he tried to make a move on her? Before she could protest, the key was shoved in her hand, and she was pushed into an elevator. Once Soul and Maka found their room, Maka flopped down on the bed, she was beat. Who knew sitting in a car could make someone so tired? Whatever. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was unconscious.

Soul glanced over to the bed, noting the lack of protests from Maka for sleeping the same bed. He found that she had already fallen asleep and was sprawled across the whole bed. He was going to have to move her. The only problem was Maka slept like a war veteran on edge. Any sound or movement ticked her off and she woke. Soul walked over to the girl, pushing her over until she was on the opposite side of the bed. Only problem now was getting her under the covers. Soul knew that Maka got cold during the night. He pulled the covers underneath her down to her waist, and wrapped his arms around her legs to shift her. Maka jerked awake, and stared at him, her eyes wide. Her lips were parted slightly, and their faces were so close. Soul could practically taste her chap stick. He leaned in, closing the small distance between them. It was a quick kiss, just a peck. But, as he pulled away, Maka grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down with such force, he fell on top of her. Maka didn't seem to mind. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and deepened the kiss. Soul ran his tongue across her lower lip, which quivered and parted to allow his tongue access. He explored every bit of her mouth until she tugged on the bottom of his shirt, signaling she wanted it off. He pulled away to do just that, discarding his pants as well. He was there, clad in his boxers in front of Maka of all people. She bit her lip, taking him in. He leaned over; pressing kisses and nips on her neck, causing small moans to come from his lover. His teeth bit into her shirt collar, and he jerked his head, ripping it in half.

"Soul!" a disgruntled Maka began. But when he placed his hand over her bra-clad breast, she forgot what she was going to say. He tore that with his teeth too. He latched them onto a nipple and tugged. She threw her head back and arched her back. "Jesus Soul."

"What was that you were complaining about, Maka, my dear?" he asked sarcastically. To get him back, she reached down into his boxers and grabbed his already erect dick with her hand. "Fuck!" Maka grinned.

"I was thinking the same thing, Mr. Evans. Although it appears we have a slightly problem. You see, I still have my pants on," she said. Without another word, Soul ripped off the remainder of her clothes, and slipped his fingers inside her. She writhed and whimpered beneath him. When he figured she was wet enough, he entered her, his boxers already being around his knees thanks to Maka. She groaned. There was no barrier. Soul figured he had screwed her that night. He kissed her passionately. He jerked his hips forward, entering her even deeper. She groaned. "Faster! Harder!" Soul complied, loving the sounds she made. He fucked her until his arms quivered and he collapsed on top of her, both of them reaching ecstasy. Maka wrapped her legs around him, refusing to give up his warmth yet.

"I love you, Maka," Soul said.

"I love you too, Soul. I was just thinking," she mumbled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "What I'm going to wear to leave the hotel room tomorrow."

**I was laughing as I wrote the last line. I feel bad for Maka. What are their friends going to say? Something tells me they won't be surprised. Love you guys! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! It Aussiebarbie here! I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm so over this story! I'm planning on making the next (and last) chapter bloody and violent! Win! So anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

Maka slept like the dead. Normally any little movement in a strange place sent her into a panicked conscious state. But, last night, someone could've lit off firecrackers in her ass and she would still be sleeping. She found the source of her comfort was the albino weapon holding her fiercely, even in dream-state. One of her legs was cocked over his hips, and her arms were around his neck. She dropped them, and tried to undo his hands clasped together around her waist. His eyes opened, crimson questioning forest green. "We should probably get ready, Soul," she whispered. He grinned and kissed her, flipping over so she was straddling him. She was riding his naked chest. "Soul! We don't have time for this! We _oh!_" Soul traced the curve of her breast tenderly, watching her face for any sign of discomfort. He saw nothing but lust. Before he could make another move, Maka sat back, impaling herself on his hardened dick. She threw back her head in ecstasy. Soul grabbed her hips, guiding her as she rocked against him. They came at the same moment. Maka laid down next to him, panting. "I can't believe we—"

"Soul! Maka! We have to get ready. We have at least…" Kid trailed off, eyeing the two of them naked in the same bed. A drop of blood dripped from his nose. Maka grabbed the covers with a squeak and pulled them up to her chin.

"Kid-kun!" she screamed. "Knock next time!" Liz and Patty followed in, spotting the two of them, and grinning like idiots. Patty turned to her sister.

"You owe me twenty bucks," she said.

"Get the hell out!" Soul yelled, throwing a pillow at the group. They scattered, snickering to themselves. Soul handed Maka his shirt. After all, she didn't have anything else to wear. She pulled it on, thankful it came down almost to her knees. Soul pulled on his jeans, walking out of the room, ready to beat the shit out of his friends. They walked to the car, where everyone else was already read to leave. Maka jumped into the back, grabbing her bad and pulling on a pair of underwear. "Go on, say what you're dying to."

"I knew you two would do something like that!" Patty chirped, happily. Tsubaki was blushing furiously, although she hadn't even seen the two together.

"Maka when did you get such big—"

"Finish that sentence, Kid, and I will kick your ass," Soul growled.

/

Almost a whole day later, the six of them were standing outside the address Tsubaki had been given. It was a nice, cute little cabin. A pretty girl with blonde hair bounced out, smiling happily. "It's so nice to meet you! Black Star has told me all about you!" she chanted. "He's right inside." Tsubaki followed her while the rest tagged along reluctantly. Kid hobbled closer to Maka.

"Does something feel off to you?" he asked her. Maka eyed the girl chatting happily with Tsubaki.

"No, I think you're just paranoid. She looks harmless," Maka replied. She held open the door for them as they entered. The room smelled like blood. Glancing around, Maka spotted Black Star tied up and unconscious. She turned to Kid. "Witch," she muttered. Her soul perception had been off, and the girl had just dropped her soul protect.

"Shit," he muttered. The witch knocked Tsubaki out with a spell. Soul changed into a scythe and Maka grabbed him. Liz and Patty couldn't transform with the handcuffs, so the pair was left fighting alone.

"Shit," Soul echoed his friend.

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys! R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It Aussiebarbie here! I can't believe I'm on the last chapter of It's All About Tonight! I cried while writing this! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank you guys so much for reading this. This is my first completed multi-chapter story! **

**Final Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or The Hangover. **

"Fuck you, bitch!" Soul yelled in his scythe form as the witch threw a spell at Maka, nailing her in the shoulder. She let out a loud wail in pain. Blood leaked from the wound and onto her clothing. She adjusted her grip on Soul and took a deep breath. "Why are you doing this?" The witch paused, her eyes gleaming mercilessly. It was quite apparent that there was an obvious motive behind her actions, after all, who simply kidnapped someone and then attacked the people who came to rescue them without a justifiable reason? Megan grinned, evilly, sharp teeth shimmering in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"You murdered my mother, Medusa! Now I am left alone with a blood lust that can only be satisfied by having the little bitches head on my wall!" she screeched, pointing to Maka. Another spell was thrown her way, but the meister dodged it, barely. It caught on her skirt, charring a little bit of it off. Maka made at face. That had been her favorite skirt. She eyed the witch, sizing her up. Her soul was huge, and powerful, and full of vengeance. Maka knew that even with Soul's Death Scythe position, there were going to have a lot of trouble beating her alone. Soul must've felt something through their wavelength, because his face appeared in his scythe form.

"Maka," he said softly. She eyed him. "You remember when we fought Chrona? You remember we thought we would never win, but we did? This isn't any different, Maka! We're stronger now. We have something the witch will never understand. Do you know what that is, Maka?" Maka shook her head. "Love! We love each other, Maka! I love you more than anything, and I know you feel the same about me. We can beat her! Don't doubt yourself. Because I love you!" Tears welled in Maka's eyes. This was Soul she was fighting with. Her weapon, her best friend, her lover, her _soul mate_. Maka smiled.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" she cried. Their soul's merged together beautifully. "Witch Hunter!" The witch appeared slightly stunned by this, but attempted to dodge the attack, only to be impaled by the scythe. Blood spilled from her form. She wailed loudly. "Why would you hold a grudge for so long? You could've lived out your life in peace, but you had to hold onto something. Blood lust makes you weaker when you cling to it like you've done for so long. Why?" Maka asked the dying figure. Tears welled in the witches eyes.

"Wouldn't you do the same for your mother? I swore to get my revenge or die trying. Now look at me? I am dying! Maybe I can find this peace you speak of in the sweet abyss of hell," Megan said. Maka held Soul in his weapon form by her side, blade facing down, as she watched the girl die. Her soul drifted above her. Soul changed back into his human form, and ate the soul. The pair looked around. Black Star was slowly waking up, along with Tsubaki. The handcuffs holding the twin pistols together disappeared into ash that drifted to the floor. Liz cried out in happiness. Tsubaki picked herself up off the floor, making her way toward Black Star.

"Black Star!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and crying to his chest. Soul frowned at them. Tsubaki untied him, and Black Star embraced her back, whispering words only she could hear to her.

"So uncool," Soul said, eyeing the couple. Maka threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Soul! We beat her because of you. I love you," she breathed into his neck. Soul chuckled.

"Maka, you're not being cool," he replied. She laughed, pulling back, wiping her face. But, when she looked at him, there were tears etching the corners of his eyes.

"I love you, too, Maka. More than anything," he told her, kissing her on the lips. "More than anything in the world."

**Soul is so uncool! Please leave a review! One last time love you guys! R&R!**

**Aussiebarbie (Sierra) signing off!**


End file.
